


Blown Cover

by 45corleone



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Ben and Gwen are in a relationship, but hide from everybody, their parents and classmates, but a wrong decision will put them in the spotlight, will they be able to pass it?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Elections

Disclaimer i do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

17 year old Gwen Tennyson is walking on the scholl hallway, she sees on the message board the posters of the 2 candidates for student council president, her rival Marci Hunter is one candidate and the other one is his love and cousin Ben Tennyson, she frows, ever since Ben postulated himself they have hardly spoken to one another, at first Gwen wanted to be suportive and as she walked to congratulate Ben she saw him surrounded by girls and the green eyed monster got her, despite Ben's efforts she hardly speaks to him and is always in a huff when he nears her: Ben doesn't know what has gotten Gwen in a foul mood, he perseveres to no avail in talking to Gwen, it has gotten to the point that she no longers rides to school and back with him, as Gwen ponders she hears

''Hi Crazy!''

''Hi Michelle!''

''So...have you decided in joining Ben's campaign?''

''No!''

''?????Why not?''

Gwen is caught off guard, she doesn't want to admit to her jelousy, so instead she rolls her eyes and

''Ben is not taking this seriously, he likes to clown around''

''I don't know Gwen.....he is puting a lot of energy on his campaign''

''He'll mess it up by being a clown...you'll see''

Michelle looks at Gwen and finally

''Whatever you say Crazy...........in a few days it going to be the debate''

''I know.....mr. Turner wants me to coordinate the media class to record and transmit the debate on the closed circuit of the school''

''That's a lot of work''

''Not really, i just have to be sure the stage is ready, and that the equipment is functioning, other students will man the cameras and be the directors, the only advantage is that I can watch the debate from the media room''

they walk down the hallway when Ben catches up to them

''Hi Gwen! Hi Michelle!''

''Hurm!''

''Hi Ben! How is the campaign?''

''Busy, although not as busy as a politician's one....erh Gwen....can we talk?''

''I'm late for class Ben....and we have nothing to talk about''

''But Gwen''

''Bye Ben!''

and she leaves followed by Michelle who eyes her and finally

''Crazy are you sure it's about Ben goofing off that you're angry?''

''Yes!....Why do you ask?''

''You were rude to Ben........and angry........what did he do?''

Gwen almost reveals herself but manages to control herself

''Nothing!....What angers me is the fact he is using the process to goof around''

''There's something more isn't there? But I will respect your choice....although do you really prefer for Marci to win?''

Gwen keeps quiet and they go into class.

Later that day Gwen is at home, she tries to concentrate but her mind wanders

'' _I have to be careful, Michelle suspects something, it would help if Ben goofed up, preferible in front of the whole school......maybe during the debate....but how?''_

Gwen looks at the TV and smiles, the movie is "Police Academy", she watches the movie and then as the movie reaches a scene, Gwen smirks and

'' _If something like that happened to Ben during the debate girls would no longer hang around him....but he might lose the election....wich is perfect.......but how to?..........I have to check the stage! If I remember correctly it can be done''_

and Gwen does her homework and prepares a plan.

Next day Gwen seems casual as she inspects the stage and she moves the 2 podiums to specific places and makes sure they are in a favorable position, but makes sure where the one for Ben is to be where she wants it, she touches on her pocket the key for the stage basement, as coordinator of media she got the teacher to give her keys to the building, with the condition to return them after the debate, as the other students leave Gwen remains behind, when she is sure she is alone she goes to the basement, it's poorly lit but she makes out the ladder and she climbs it, reaching the hatch she opens it inside a podium, she sees she has room to move, not very much, but being careful nobody will know, she opens the curtains on the back of the podium and corroborates that it is the podium from where Ben will debate, a mischivious smile apears on Gwen's face, she surveys the area making sure she can not be seen and then she exits the stage from where she came and leaves the building going to class

'' _Yes! It will be easy!''_

Gwen is deep in thought when she hears

''Crazy! Wait for me!''

''Oh! Sorry Michelle! I was thinking about the debate''

''I see, think you can handle it?''

''Yes!''

''Gwen!''

''Hi Ben!''

''Hi Michelle!''

''Hi Ben! Ready for the debate?''

''Yes! Gwen can I talk to you?''

''I am busy Doofus.......another day''

and she walks away, Michelle catches up to her

''Gwen what is wrong?''

''Nothing!''

Michelle eyes her and then

''Well at least Ben is talking cozily with Sandy''

''What!! Where?''

Gwen turns but sees nothing

''So that's it! You're jelous of the girls that are talking to Ben!''

''They are sticking him like flies to honey!.....I mean No!''

''You are jelous Crazy!......but you have nothing to worry about, Ben would never do anything to betray you''

''I am not so sure!''

''Gwen I always take your side when you have your spats.......but this time you are wrong........you should talk to him''

''After the election Michelle''

Michelle shakes her head, she knows her friend may make a big mistake.

Debate day, Gwen inspects the stage and sees the podiuns are where she wanted them to be and she goes to the media room, she goes to the director

''Everything is all right?''

''Yes! The cameras are ready....it should go smoothly''

''Good!''

and she supervises and gives instructions till finally

''5 minutes to debate''

''Gwen gets near the door''

''1 minute to start''

''Excuse me!''

''Gwen where are you going?''

''I need to go to the restroom....and after that I will survey the audience, you don't need me''

''Yes, but...''

''30 seconds!''

Gwen looks as her classmates concentrate on their work and leaves, she hurries and reaches the basement of the stage, making sure no one has followed her and no one sees her, Gwen opens the door, she walks toward the ladder and climbs it, she opens the hatch carefully and she puts herself in front of the curtains, she barely opens them and as expected Ben's crotch is in front of her, Gwen smirks

'' _Now Ben prepare to goof off''_

she unzips him, Ben tries to react but is unable to do something

''Mr. Tennyson1 Something wrong?''

''No!''

''Then stay still and quiet.....Miss Hunter you have the floor''

Gwen meanwhile pulls Ben's briefs to reveal his cock, she smiles watching it limp

'' _Not excited? I'll take care of that!''_

and Gwen rubs her nose on Ben's penis, wich begins to get hard, Ben blushes but knows he is trapped and can't do anything about it, Gwen begins to lick it and Ben gets a boner, then Gwen gets Ben's dick inside her mouth and moves with energy, Ben begins to stuter and make noises, he is asked constantly if he is all right and then he is scolded by his perceived antics, as much as Ben tries to keep a straight face he is unable because then Gwen licks his balls, in other circumnstances his moans would have gone unnoticed, but with a open mike, everybody heard him, and when he cums his moans are heard clearly, the coordinator glares at Ben

''Mister Tennyson if you don't take this event seriously, you will be taken off the stage''

''I understand sir''

Ben hopes that his tormentor will now stop, but continues to give him head, Gwen gulps his cum and begins to lick but manages to hear the questions and realizes the debate is almost done, so a few final licks she pulls up his briefs, get his zipper up and she goes to the hatch and climbs down the ladder and manages return just in time to the media room

''Gwen! Did you see the spectacle by your cousin?''

''Yes! I expected it''

''We got a good laugh...but I doubt he will be elected now''

Gwen nods, but inside her head she is very happy.

On the hallway Gwen walks when Michelle catches up to her

''Hi Crazy!''

''Hi Michelle!''

''You were right Ben goofed up........I can hardly believe it!.......What got into him?''

Gwen smirks internally but answers

''I don't know''

they hear laughter and chuckles and turn and see Ben walking, he looks pissed, when he gets near Gwen asks

''Hey Cuz! Can you give me a ride home?''

Ben looks at her and Michelle sees a sign of realization on his face

''Take a hike Dweeb!''

and he leaves

''That was rude!''

''But you deserve it right Gwen?''

''What do you mean?''

''You did something to make him look foolish''

''I told you he wasn't serious about the elections and......''

''Gwen stop it! You did something! I don't know what....but it was low....Ben didn't deserve that''

Gwen looks at her friend but says nothing, Michelle shakes her head and mumbles crazy in many languages.


	2. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in, did Gwen's plan work?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors from whomm I take inspiration.

The days for the election pass quickly, Ben tries to regain momenteum for his campaign, to no avail, he controls himself but is very curt with Gwen who internally is very happy and Michelle looks at the pair with worry, wondering if they'll be able to mend their diferences. The day comes and as expected Ben loses and is sullen, Gwen meanwhile does not show how happy she is, specially since girls no longer hang around him, and soon starts to feel gnawing at her conscience, she finally decides she must take her medicine and prepares to take it.

The buzzer finally sounds and students prepare to leave school to go home or the mall or simply hang out with their friends, Gwen is walking fast to reach the parking lot to catch Ben, Michelle reaches her

''Crazy! Why are you hurrying?''

''I need to catch Ben so he can take me home!''

''You can always take the school bus''

''I want to get home in less time''

''And?''

''And what?''

''Are you ready to apologize?''

''Ye.......I mean about what?''

Michelle smirks

''You know.......and it's about time!''

Gwen blushes slightly

''Anyway Good luck! Hope you and Ben patch things up!''

and Michelle goes her separate way, Gwen arrives at the parking lot and looks for Ben's car, she begins to worry believing that she did not reach Ben in time but she finally sees Ben's car and waits for him, then she sees him walking to the car, he looks sullen and when he sees her, his expression hardens but walks towards her

''Hi Ben!''

''Hello Gwen! How are you?''

Gwen feels the coldness of his voice and attitude

''I'm fine! And you?''

''Still geting rubbed on due to my performance on the debate....and my loss........so what do you need?''

''What makes you think I need something? Maybe I wanted to talk''

''You could have called me by phone....or our comunicators.......so?''

Gwen felt awkward but decided to press on

''Well...can you give me a ride home?''

''Why? The bus hasn't left yet!''

''Ben stop it! You used to take me home and many times pick me up on mornings to come to school..........I want to return to that''

''What if I don't?''

''Stop being so childish!''

''Remember that you worried about spending too much time together, that there would be gossip and they would make fun of us.....this way there is no risk of that''

''I thought you didn't care........this is about the election''

''Yes! Why did you do it Gwen? Make me look foolish in front of the whole school!''

''You were not serious about it Ben!''

''Yes I was!''

''Oh! Really? What for? To get girls?''

''What? Get girls? Why did you get such a silly idea?''

''Girls were hanging around you like flies to honey! You were enjoying yourself!''

''No I wasn't! It was public relations! Specially with Marci being a cheerleader, she would get the guy's votes, I had to work the girl's votes in my favor and I was not trying to get dates with them.......I never even hugged them!''

''So you say!''

''So that's the reason? Gwen I wanted to be class president so it would improve my portafollio for college''

''You wanted points for college?''

''Yes! My grades will not be as high as yours so I need every advantage I can get........and also being class president is a big responsability;........so I planed to ask a certain hot headed redhead to help as my assistant.....that way we could walk together without raising suspicion, in school and at home''

Gwen looks at Ben stunned and

''Why...why didn't you tell me?''

''I tried to.....but you always shut me down! I wanted you to be part of my plan.....but then you humilliated me and put me on an untainable road to being class president!''

Gwen gets a sinking feeling on her chest and

''Ben! I'm....sorry!....It's just that when I saw you with the girls I...I...lost it!''

''I have never given you a reason to doubt me Gwen!''

''You still went out with Julie''

''At your insistence''

''I know........I should have trusted you''

''Yes you should have!''

Gwen blushes

''Can I make it up to you?''

''I don't see how!''

Gwen smiles

''I can think of a few ways''

''It will not help me on my plans!''

''But it will compensate them!''

Gwen looks around checking they are alone and Ben asks

''Are you crazy? If you give me head here they'll watch us!''

Gwen smiles and extends her index and middle finger towards Ben's crotch and she uses both fingers on the underside of Ben's dick which quickly responds

''You seem interested!''

Gwen repeats the action

''YOU ARE INTERESTED!''

''Be careful or I'll start right now!''

Gwen smiles coyli

''Fine! But you are interested!''

''Yes!........Let's go to our usual place in the woods!''

''Let's!''

Gwen and Ben get inside the car and drive to the woods, they reach a clearing in the forest, they check around to make sure they are alone and then they begin, Ben pulls a inflatable mattress and gets it ready, they both take off their clothes, once nude they embrace and begin to kiss and carress, Gwen grabs Ben's dick and begins to lick it and suck it, he moans, before he comes they exchange places and Ben licks and sucks Gwen's clit and she moans loudly she begins to drip and then Ben gets on top of her, Gwen spreads her legs and Ben slides and finding her introit he slides effortless in thanks to Gwen's lubrication, they both thrust in coordination, they do so for a time till finally

''Gwen I'm cumming!''

''Me too!''

and they both do

''Well! Did I make it up to you?''

despite being ballsdeep in Gwen, Ben answers

''It's a start!.....you'll need to repeat a few more times!''

Gwen smirks

''You're taking advantage of me!''

''As if you don't enjoy it!''

''Touché''

''As always we'll have to be careful''

''Some things never change Doofus!''

''You don't Dweeb!''

and they both laugh and embrace.

2 weeks later Gwen is walking down the hall of the school when Michelle calls her

''Hi Gwen!''

''Michelle hi!''

''So have you and Ben made up?''

Gwen smirks

''Yes! Everything is fine......you were right i was foolish........I am still making up to him...and myself''

''Good for the both of you!.....You have to tell me everything later''

''Of course!''

and they enter the media room, they sit and Gwen sees Ben 2 rows away from her and smiles, she knows they must keep apearances, but wishes she could sit next to him, and she knows Ben would prefer to sit next to her, although she knows Ben doesn't care and would be contempt if everybody knows they are an item, she wishes she could be the same, she then sees profesor Turner take the stage

''Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we are having an analyses of current methods of surveylance and the ethics of privacy, with the current climate of paranoia and in the name of security we are being observed constantly, sometimes in places you expect privacy, and also we'll talk about politics and the importance of civil debate, so before you ask how........we are going to watch this year's debate and look at technology that is being used today''

Gwen thinks

'' _Great! Ben will see his humilliaton during the debate, I'll finally get to see how he reacted at least.......I'll have to compensate him more...not that I mind''_

and the media room shows on the big screen the debate, Gwen knows that Ben is geting anoyed and she sees the humor on the debate when profesor Turner speaks

''I would have prefered to watch another year's debate but we got stuck with this year's, for some reason there were some highjinks during the debate''

he slilly looks at Ben

''But for the purposes of this class it will do, now that everything is taped digitally we can do a lot more wich is troubling, look at the screen, we can look from diferent angles on just this screen, of course some will say that is easy, but you can use a program and see more, for instance we can see in an infrarred vision and we can see the audience in an infrarred mode, the moderator and the candidates and we can see them in infrarredand what?''

profesor Turner turns to see the screen and notices that the infrarred image of Ben there is a blob on his lower half and in the side shot it is evident it is a female giving him fellatio, at first there were gigles from the audience, wich progresses to laughs when Marci

''That's Gwen! She is giving her cousin a blow job!''

and laughter erupts as Ben stiffens and Gwen feels ice on her stomach, then profesor Turner almost shouts

''Cut the feed!...NOW!''

as the screen goes black and the lights come full force he says

''Well there are some dificulties with the video so we'll change subjects........we'll see the Clinton administration, NO!....I mean the Bush jr. administration..wait! No!........We will study the Reagan administration, his economic programs and the cost of Irangate''

and with some dificulty he guides the class to other subjects, finally the period ends and as the students prepare to leave the room

''Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson stay after class''

there are some smirks and giggles as the students leave, Michelle looks at Gwen who looks at the floor and she nods and leaves, Ben and Gwen walk towards profesor Turner

''So that was the reason you were acting strange during the debate?''

Ben does not reply

''Why did you do it Gwen?''

''I..I...''

''It wasn't her! it was somebody else!''

''Who?''

''Umh!''

''Why? You were doing a good campaign till the debate, why did you sabotage yourself?''

''I made a bet, i didn't expect to go so far''

''And who...pleasured you?''

''A...a......a....friend!''

''Who?''

''I don't want to get her in trouble!''

''Gwen is already in trouble''

''It wasn't Gwen!''

''I admire your willingness to protect her Ben, but the both of you got caught......I am taking this matter to the principal......I have no choice and truth be told it must be done''

Ben and Gwen leave the room but are unable to speak to each other because some classmates are waiting for them and beging to sing "Sweet home Alabama"", when the buzzer sounds and they hurry to their classes, profesor Turner goes to the principal's office and gives a report of what happened, the principal hears and begins to investigate.


	3. Facing the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out, can they face it?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors.

The rest of the day passes without trouble and next to the last class the PA blares

''GWEN TENNYSON TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! GWEN TENNYSON TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!...........BEN TENNYSON TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! BEN TENNYSON TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!''

both Ben and Gwen get up and walk to the office, they encounter each other outside the office

''Gwen, I'll take the blame! You simply deny everything!''

''Ben! No! You'll be expelled!''

''I'll figure something out! You are a straight A student......I am unsure if I want to go to college''

''But Ben! It's my fault, you shouldn't sacrifice yourself for my mistake!''

''You are the one with the bright future I'll take the blame!''

and before Gwen can reply they enter the office and the secretary looks up to them and says

''Go ahead they are waiting for you''

Gwen and Ben frow but enter the principal's office and their hearts sink to the floor, there's Ms. Randall the school principal and their parents who glare at them

''Miss Tennyson! Mr. Tennyson! So good of you to come quickly! Your parents have been informed of the actions in the tape of the debate......so what happened?''

''I paid a girl to give me oral sex during the debate!''

''WHAT? Ben you have never been a good student, but your pranks never reached these levels, why are you taking responsability for this?''

''Please mrs. Tennyson!........... Really Benjamin? Who was she?''

''Uhm........uh.........someone I know''

''Her name?''

''I don't want to get her in trouble''

''Very chivalrious of you Ben........it just seems you are lying''

''No I'm not!''

''You need to tell your accomplice's name''

''It was my idea!''

''Is that true Gwen?''

''................No! It was my idea and..........I did it!''

''WHAT? GWEN WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?''

''I'm sorry mom! I......''

''Not one more word Gwen...nor you Ben''

''But uncle Frank''

''NOT ONE WORD!''

Ben and Gwen no longer speak and Frank Tennyson takes the lead

''Ms. Randall it is obvious that my daughter and nephew are under a lot of stress and their confessions are not relyable and they are probably covering for each other in a misguided atempt to protect the other....from what you have told us there is no way to know who gave oral sex to Ben and he was surprised at the action of the unknown party, and kept quiet as not embarras the person''

''Very good statement counselor, but if we take your arguments as fact then somebody sabotaged Ben's performance, so the natural suspect is his oponent.........should we investigate her Gwen?''

Gwen shakes her head

''What makes you so sure Gwen's involved?''

''Mr. Tennyson I know this school inside out........when I was told what was filmed I simply went to the stage and asked where the podiums were and I looked at the one used by Ben was over a trap door....not a lot of people know this, some students do...and Gwen is one of them''

''Still others know so maybe''

''Every student was accounted for Mr.Tennyson....except for Gwen....she claimed to be in the restroom and that she monitered the audience.....but nobody saw her, not the students on the media room, in the audience or the hallways, not the monitors were able to remember her, specially the ones near the restrooms''

''If they were not looking for her''

''Ben from where came your accomplice? Or is she a student at this school?''

''Well she is from outside''

''Very well.......how did she get in? Nobody saw her and how did she know about the trap door?''

''I told her!''

''And how did you know?''

''I discovered it!''

''You simply opened the door and knew where to go?''

''Yes!''

''So tell me how did you open the door?''

''I turned the knob''

''Tell him Gwen''

''You need a key Ben!''

''So maybe someone who had a key let someone in''

''Yes Mr. Tennyson, but only a handfull of people have keys, and none of them let somebody in, the only other person who had a key was the student in charge of media....Gwen Tennyson!..........we are not as clueless as we seem..........it may all be circumnstancial but if you add it up...it is very compelling''

''I asked hert to let someone in....I am solely responsible''

''Ben! No!''

''Dad! I did it!''

''NO! I DID IT! BEN WAS UNAWARE I WAS GOING TO DO IT!..........I'm sorry!''

''I will fight this statement!''

''Mr. Tennyson please! You really want this to be more public than it already is?''

Frank Tennyson keeps quiet

''Truth be told we were.....surprised by Ben's performance during the debate and we were asking questions when it came to our attention nobody saw Gwen during the debate and when I was informed about what the tape showed it was easy to put 2 and 2 together.....so now that it's settled.....time for the punishments''

''Is it necessary?''

''Yes! they comitted a lewd act on the school's grounds''

''Probably like many other students''

''But they got caught....and filmed.........they'll be suspended for a whole month!''

''Principal this is my daughter's first infraction!''

''I know mrs. Tennyson, but it was a whopper........regardless of geting caught she sabotaged a process; as for Ben...you tried to impide the investigation....I know why....but still a no-no''

''Ms. Randall I...''

''I do not judge........one more thing Tennyson parents, by now everybody in the school knows what happened and by who, they'll be pointed at and laughed at, you may have to consider moving them to another school''

the 2 families retire and

''We need to discuss this......our home is closer, we'll meet there''

''Frank!''

''It concerns both families, the four of us must talk and decide together''

they silently nod and go to their vehicles.

Natalie and Frank Tennyson's house 2 families reunite

''Gwen go to your room ALONE!''

''Dad I....''

''We'll talk later!.....as for you Ben, go to the living room alone also''

''Yes uncle!''

and they do, the parents sit at the dining table and look at each other, Natalie starts

''What is going on with them? What were they thinking?''

''It doesn't matter....probably some foreplay gone wrong or a lover's spat who knows?''

''Frank! They're cousins!''

''So?''

''Big brother what you are sugesting is disturbing''

''But accurate''

they look at Frank with some anger and disbelief

''Look I'm used to clients not telling me the whole truth, so I have to assume what is going on, and they proved it''

''You have to be wrong Frank!''

''Am I?.......Does anyone trully believe that this was the first time they had oral sex?''

the others keep quiet

''Does anyone think that they have kept strictly at oral sex?''

the others squirm

''We have to live with it!''

''Frank! No! It is wrong!''

''Big brother we can't simply stand by''

''How can you keep your calm?''

''I am furious! But it is too late to stop this.......we can regulate them from now on''

''Frank! we can't do that! We must separate them!''

''For how long? They'll be of legal age soon and their relationship is not ilegal....we really don't have many choices....besides if we separate them it may only strenghten their resolve......if we let them continue they may lose interest if we take away oposition''

''And if it doesn't work that way?''

''Then nothing we do will separate them''

''Sandra! You can't agree with Frank1 They will ruin their lives!''

''Carl we know what they do......they live a dangerous life......we can not stop them.......besides they would not be the first couple of cousins to be in a relationship''

''Sandra!''

''Carl! He is a man! We can not stop him!''

''So we are giving up?''

''No dear! We have acepted the situation and we are thinking of ways to avoid problems and a path to maybe take away the forbiden aspect of their relationship...from us''

''Fine.....we really don't have a lot of options''

''Besides they are going to be grounded for a month, they will continue to receive their homework by e-mail''

''Frank we should consider something.......they have been in a relationship for some time now...behind our backs, we have to be more careful now''

''I know.........Ben! Come here! I'll get Gwen!''

once they are all together

''Both of you are grounded for a month''

''But dad!''

''You are in no position to negotiate young lady!''

''But if we are called to work with the plumbers!''

''We'll talk to your grandfather so they do not call unless trully needed and if you are needed we'll see.....you have been seeing yourselves behind our back....it stops NOW!''

in unyson ' **'BUT!''**

''You'll have to ask for permission from now on....is that understood?''

**''Yes Sir!''**

''We don't like this.....but it's your lives.......and you are old enough to make your own decisions....and finally....were you bullied after your classmates saw the.....debate with the extras?''

 **''** **YES!''**

''You'll have to face that when you return...or you rather change schools?''

Ben and Gwen look at each other and prepare to give their answer.

A month later Ben parks his car and turns towards Gwen

''Ready?''

''Yes!''

Ben gets out of the car and opens the door for Gwen, they start walking towards the school when a girl with long braided hair aproaches them

''Crazy! Ben! I missed you! I never believed a month to be so long! Your parents were really angry Gwen, your mom was polite but firm in not allowing visits''

''Yes they were, probably still are''

''Well things have quieted somewhat but they'll start making fun of you as soon as they see you''

''We'll be fine Michelle!''

during the whole time Ben has been quiet preparing himself to probably to fight and then he finally decides what to do, he holds Gwen's hand and intertwines the fingers

''Ben? What are you doing?''

''They already know Gwen! We no longer have to hide! Let's stop being afraid!''

Gwen looks at Ben with a surprised expression and she finally smiles

''Yes! Let's show them!''

and they walk holding hands, Michelle happy with the development, when they see the others students some are shocked and anoyed since they can no longer embarrass them, some give thumbs up, others almost aplaud, some say

''About time!''

''Took them long enough!''

and they enter the school, before they separate to go to their classes Ben and Gwen kiss on the lips in front of everybody with some ooohhhs and aaahhhhss and Gwen walks smiling to her class, knowing that she no longer has to hide how happy she is.

The end


End file.
